tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
2018-2019 Canadian-American Conflicts
The 2018-2019 Canadian-American Conflicts were a series of border skirmishes and battles between the United States of America and the Commonwealth of Canada from mid-2018 to early 2019. The skirmishes are many in number, and are generally considered to be one of the larger contributing factors to the fall of NATO. This page will list several of the more notable skirmishes. Battle of Grand Island The Battle of Grand Island is generally considered to be one of the greatest of the conflicts, as well as the first. On August 13th, 2018, a platoon of Canadian soldiers based in Niagra Falls, Ontario decided to cross the border into America to have a party. They were welcomed as soldiers of NATO. They entered Niagra Falls, New York, but later travelled to Grand Island across the nearby North Grand Island Bridge. In Grand Island, the group got heavily intoxicated. When they were made to leave the bar they had went to, they make a large ruckus in the streets of Grand Island, prompting the local police to get involved. They were confronted by two police officers and asked to leave the town. However, one of the soldiers, Private John Orville, heavily intoxicated, pulled out his weapon at the officers.* In response, the officers drew their weapons. For five minutes there was a standoff before Private Maxwell Peterson launched himself at officer Bradley Scott. Scott fired his weapon at Peterson, hitting his shoulder, and in response Orville fired at Scott. Scott revieved fatal injuries. Scott's parter, officer Ian Ranmark, took cover behind his car. The platoon, meanwhile, got into a panic, and ran back down the road. Ranmark called for backup, and the GIPD was on the scene at once. A warrant for John Orville, however the platoon had occupied the bar they had previously went to. As police officers surrounded the bar, chaos proke out. The platoon engaged at once, attacking the ill-prepared officers. They were pushed back, and the platoon occupied the northern part of the island. They cut off several roads in doing so, and maintained order through violent force. Liuetenant Percy Mallow, the leader of the platoon, was the de facto head of the occupation zone. The GIPD set up a buffer zone between the Canadian-occupied area and the rest of the United States-controlled Island. The platoon was left unable to advance due to the buffer zone, leaving Mallow in a stressful and difficult situation. Ultimately, he used his radio to call for a helicopter to pick them up from Grand Island. Meanwhile, Liuetenant Paul Jackson of the United States arrived at the police buffer zone. He commanded the police like he would an army, devising a strategy for encircling and retaking the occupied zone. At 11:22pm, the plan was enacted. Several officers looped around the northern part of the town, ambushing two soldiers at the mouth of the North Grand Island Bridge. One of them was injured, the other captured. The injured soldier was later identified as John Orville. With the Canadians cut off from North Grand Island Bridge, the officers closed in on Percy Mallow's headquarters. However, the helicopter Mallow had called for arrived at the scene just in time for Mallow and his remaining men to escape. Maxwell Peterson died on the helicopter ride of an untreated gunwound. In the aftermath of the battle, the United States Government demanded that the soldiers be tried under U.S. law, and therefore asked Canada to hand them over. Canada, however, refused to do so, instead demanding that the soldiers captured by the U.S. be returned. Neither side got what they wanted. John Orville, afraid to be tried, successfully escaped U.S. imprisonment. He became a U.S. citizen with the fake name Alexander Congolin. He lived the next few years of his life straddling the U.S.-Canadian border, gradually working his way west. He would go on to become the first President of the Ecological Republic. Battle of Detroit Upper Peninsula Incident Category:Events